


keen

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "You're not terrible, are you? Not really..."





	keen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinderlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/gifts).



> happy birthday!!! <3 thank you for ur delicious additions to this fandom

“Aw, yeah, that’s it…” The soldier’s voice is breathy, muffled behind his visor; he widens his stance, his boots shuffling through the dirt and dust of the old warehouse where he’s chosen to make camp tonight so he can better rock his hips into the slick heat surrounding his cock. “You’re not so terrible, are you? Not really…”

All he gets for answer is a low, rumbling growl; and all three sets of Reaper’s glowing red eyes flick up to glare at him flatly, his jaws staying parted impossibly wide around the thick shaft pistoning into his throat. With his stature he cuts a powerful picture even on his knees, his cloak and mask tossed carelessly to the side and his hands up, gripping lightly at the soldier’s thighs like he can control the pace at which his throat is fucked--like he’d even bother to try. His tongue lolls out further, following the hot line of the soldier’s cock and then beyond, the forked tip curling up to cradle the heavy swell of the soldier’s balls and tickling hungrily along the sweaty, humid stretch of his taint. 

The soldier moans at the feeling, his head tipping back. One of his worn gloves finds its way into the wild mop of hair atop Reaper’s head, grabbing a fistful of the thick, curly mane and holding on, keeping him still. 

“That’s right--you’re not so scary, are you?” The soldier pants it, grinning beneath the safety of his mask as he plunges his cock deeper into the wet clutch of Reaper’s throat, groaning low when the muscles clench and ripple around him like they have a mind of their own. Thick lines of drool hang from Reaper’s parted jaws, making his dark skin look slick in the dim light. “Just need to be reminded what you’re _really_ useful for…”

And _that_ draws a snarl from the monster below him, a punishment in the form of those sharp, wicked claws suddenly digging in, pricking his skin painfully even through the thick canvas. The soldier hisses at the feeling, his cock flexing within the confines of Reaper’s mouth--and he’s met with the cutting edges of the two-dozen fangs that bristle from Reaper’s gums, the pain white-hot as it shoots right through him, strong enough to make his knees wobble.

“F- _fuck_ ,” he gasps, his other hand knotting in Reaper’s hair too, tugging him back with all the care he can manage while he’s on the verge of orgasm. “Here--c’mere, stick out your tongue, work for it…”

And Reaper obeys, six eyes hooding to dark, gleaming slits as his tongue coils around the length of the hard cock that strains and throbs inches from his face. His claws come up to gently rake over the soldier’s pulled-tight, twitching balls, massaging with just the barest hint of sharp tips; and all it takes is one more wrap of his tongue around that girthy shaft, forked tip flicking teasingly over the weeping slit, and he has to close his eyes against the sudden burst of cum that pulses across his face. 

The soldier moans as he watches, captivated by the spray of thick and white across Reaper’s face, the strings of cum that clump in his sparse lashes and fleck across his plush lips. It’s only after he’s emptied his balls across the monster’s face that he tries to pull away, and chuckles breathlessly, his fists in Reaper’s hair relaxing to pet softly along his scalp.

“That was good,” he says, moving a hand down to thumb at a thick drop of cum on Reaper’s bottom lip. He pops it inside Reaper’s mouth, rubbing it along the edge of one twisted fang lightly. “Now, let me return the favour…”


End file.
